The Night of Our Lives
by KatalinaK16
Summary: Bella is upset about Jacob, Edward snaps her out of it during a night when charlie's out. BPOV & EPOV a little OOC


"Edward please, I have to see Jacob!" I said, Edward's stupid prejudice has to end, even though I have no idea how I'm going to do it.

Edward's honey colored eyes drifted to mine, and he sighed." Bella, werewolves are completely uncontrolled, why do you think I'd risk that?" he asked.

"But he's family to me Edward." I argued

"So?" he replied. He was never going to change his mind, it was obvious in his expression, sexy but dead serious.

I looked at his expression for a second.

"Edward Cullen, are you jealous?" I asked suspiciously. The wind from my open window blew my hair over my face, the cold comforting the heat on my cheeks.

"Yes, of course I am Bella." Edward replied.

Waves of red washed over my face, Edward was jealous? Of Jacob?

He touched my face gently, and sighed heavily.

"Bella," Edward said," I love you, you're the most important thing to me, ever. Why do you ever think that I would have you go and get killed?"

"Edward, I love you too, and you have to trust me, please." I used the "magic word." But it didn't seem to work.

"Bella, no."

I felt like I was about to cry, and I stuffed my face in the pillow and the tears started to flow so fast I couldn't stop them, I missed Jacob so much.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, he sounded in pain.

I sniffled," I m-m-miss J-J-J-acob." I cried, resting my head on his shoulder as he smoothed my hair, attempting to comfort me.

"Bella," its late you should get to sleep.

"But Ed-"

"Sleep Bella." He said, then started humming my lullaby.

I automatically got drowsy.

"I love you Bella." I heard him say before I drifted to sleep.

EPOV

It was the most mesmerizing thing, watching Bella sleep. Her dark hair slightly over her eye, smelling like a lovely strawberry perfume. Her full lips parted, as she breathed even, shallow breaths. Her chest moving up and down rhythmically, and her heartbeat pounding loudly so I could hear it perfectly.

I wanted her, but not her blood. She stirred slightly, the tear lines still glowing in the darkness. It pained me that I have hurt her enough to make her cry. But I couldn't let that mutt get her, her love and her life. She was so beautiful laying there in the moonlight, so beautiful, and all mine.

"Edward." She said, yawning. She was still asleep, I loved it when she talked, it showed me at least a glimpse of what she was thinking. Then I heard it.

"EEDDWWAARRD." She moaned. I inhaled sharply, she was having a dream where I was having sex with her. It was so hard to keep in control when she moaned my name in her sleep. I wanted her, so much. She kept moaning, her moans rang in my ears, I couldn't control myself, I had to have her. I moved over to her bed and hovered over her.

Being as gentle as I could, I lightly touched her breast, she shivered under my icy touch, and a moan escaped from her lips. I pressed my ear lightly against her chest to listen to her heart, it was fluttering wildly. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Bella?' I said.

"Edward, please keep going." She said

"But Bella," I whispered," What if I lose control?'

"I'll tell you if I'm hurt, then we can stop whenever you want." She said. "Please."

I looked in her beautiful face, it was as bright as the sun, and as fragile as a snowflake. If I ever hurt her, it would be the end of both of us, but I'll do it, I want her too much.

"Fine." I growled.

Bella's POV

Edward moved silently over me, so I was under him. _I have to be dreaming._ I thought.

Edward started to remove my nightgown that Alice had forced me to wear, he started fumbling with buttons, then he seemed impatient and slowly ripped the yellow top off.

" I like it like this better." Edward said. A wave of heat flashed over my face at the words he said. I suddenly felt self-conscious of my chest in Edwards eyes and went to cover myself. Edward grabbed my arms.

"Don't," he said," You're beautiful." I blushed again.

He slowly started to gently rub my breasts with his strong hands as I moaned loudly at the shivery sensation I was feeling.

He suddenly started to stroke my nipples, and I started to moan loudly. Then he started to pinch and roll my nipples as a scream bursted out of my lungs. I was so glad Charlie wasn't home.

Edward smiled and roughly kissed me, this was new, and I liked it.

He moved downward to my panties snapped it off in less than a second.

" I love you Bella." Edward said, his eyes filled with pure desire.

"I love you more." I replied.

Edward smirked and thrust a finger inside my soaking wet core.

"Edward!" I moaned.

He started to pump as he added a second and third finger.

I gasped and weaved my fingers in his hair as the explosive sensation washed through me.

"EEDDWWAARRDD!!!!" I screamed, as my massive orgasm washed through like a fright train. As Edward started to pinch and rub my swelling clit, my back arched off my bed.

"You like that?" Edward asked.

I nodded weakly.

"Do you want more?" he asked, gesturing to his rock hard member.

I nodded again as he positioned his member in front of my entrance. He thrust into me, hard.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as Edward pounded short, hard thrusts into my pussy. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pounded into me harder. As the pleasure exploded inside of me.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed. My orgasm ran through every inch of my sweaty body, as I tightened my pussy around Edward's cock, he expanded in me, making my muscles feel weak.

He pulled out of me and we lay there for a while, and I didn't notice that somebody walked in.

"Hey guys!" I heard Emmett say. " I could hear you from down the block, so can you quiet down or I'm putting the thing on the internet." He beamed like he was having the time of his life.

"Oh and Bella, you might want to take a shower, cuz' you're sweating like a hog."


End file.
